cloggermorefandomcom-20200215-history
Mort
Mort is considered to be one of the rarest of all foos in foopiia. It resembles a rabbit and looks like a character from Happy Tree Friends, However Mort is not who it seems to be. Mason however is known to warn people about this entity and not to interact with it for a few reasons! Mort in Value. Mort is known as an extremely rare foo originating within the deep depths of Foopiia. Due to the rarity, it is considered to be extremely valuable and by the fact that it resembles a rabbit from happy tree friends. It was moved to Bundom in late 2018 and now spends it's life there sitting in the corner! Mort in Containment. Containment of Mort is considered nearly impossible due to it's defense mechanisms. Most attempts have failed due to Mort either nuking upon interaction or it's mysterious disappearances when contained. Mort in The Cult of Bun. Mort is a depressed introvert who wishes to be left alone despite it constantly calling for help. However contrary to popular belief Mort is indeed considered as a Noob Trap in multiple cases and is rather dangerous despite his innocence at first. However upon coming into contact with the player, Mort will do several things depending on who the player is and the relationships between Mort and the person it's interacting with. Mort's relationships with players. Mort is known to have several relationships with the player itself. and can do things to the player depending on who is activating Mort. Mort and the player When the player gets near them, Mort will warn the player to stay away from them because of what they will do.. If ignored and upon coming into contact with the player, Mort will nuke itself up to around 125 studs in radius as it's very own method of self-defense while a heavily distorted song climbs up in pitch rapidly.. The player however will crash with a special death screen. Half of the time this fate is caused by Cheeky-Friend and the other half is a natural explosion. Mort and Mason. Mason is known to warn people about Mort and warn others about what will happen when the players interact with mort.. It started when Mason had "fell for Mort" a few times in the beginning in an attempt to help him.. The initial reactions were for what it wants.. which was highly misunderstood and assumed that it was just "a baby looking for it's mother." and even assumed that "evil cloggermore put a spell onto him".. He has managed to activate Mort so many times that Mort got fed up with this (along with the leader) and now resorts to disconnecting his client upon further interaction. Mort and CLarramore(The Dom herself) Mort is known to have a great relationship with CLarramore.. even making the "omg w a o p s s b" reference itself upon interaction. It will not harm the leader in any way thanks to CLarramore saving it and respecting it's very own rights.. Even allowing CLarramore to do a literal interview with mort itself. Mort and Bun Mort apparently has the same reaction upon the interaction of CLarramore as well (due to Dom and Bun) itself, also making the "w a o p s s b" reference as well.. This reaction also went for CLoggermore as well.. Mort and Evil CLoggermore Mort has never met Evil CLoggermore at all but in an interview Mort finds it funny how Mason references evil cloggermore every now and then for every little thing. Trivia A few facts on Mort * It is unknown on why Mort explodes upon interaction but it is commonly compared to the terrorist jihad traits it has! * Mort's full name is Mort-Al as the name pun for mortal. * The idea for Mort has been around the cult since 2009 upon "exploding rabbits".. It was never found until Late-2018 * According to Mason, Mort is considered as a baby looking for it's mother. * Mort has been disabled as of 2019-005-01. Gallery Mort Corner.png|Mort in the corner of BunDom's throne room RobloxScreenShot20190217_224428444.png|Mort in Surround Category:Characters Category:Cult Members Category:Cult Of Bun Category:Mason Category:Inside Jokes